


Turn this bunker into a home

by Sams_Moosette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, game of thrones reffrence, season nine episode 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Moosette/pseuds/Sams_Moosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wish the room you shared with Sam at the bunker was more .....couple like</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn this bunker into a home

"Wow,that Joffrey's a dick." Dean said after turning of the flat screen in the bedroom you and Sam shared. Charlie was over at the bunker helping out you and the boy's with a huge antique computer and because it would take a while for it to download some encrypted files the three of you watched season one of Game of thrones.

Charlie turned toward Dean.

"Oh,you have no idea. Wait until he-"

Sam cut her off.

"Hey,whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa.spoilers" he said causing Charlie to stop

"F/N and I haven't read all the books yet."

You gave sam a caring look telling him that you were happy for stopping Charlie from telling Dean what was going to happen.

" You guys are gonna read the books?" Dean asked gesturing to the Tv.

"Yes,Dean,Sam and I like to read books,you know the ones without pictures." You sassed back.

Dean glanced at the two of you and shook his head.

" This bed is about as comfortable as a brick." Charlie said getting up and walking over to the entry way of the room. 

" Any plans on moving in anytime soon?" She asked looking at you and then at Sam.

You looked around the room really didnt have much in it besides clothes and some research books.

 

"We are moved in this is just how we like it" He said causing you to frown…you wished the room looked like a couples room, some cute pictures of the two of you hanging on the wall or maybe one on the dresser.. a vase of flowers on your nightstand a comfortable bed that was more suited for cuddling… but you didn't want to upset sam…after all it was his room too.

"Dude this is our home you could at least put up a hang in there kitty poster." Dean said receiving a bitch face from Sam.

"This isn't our home,this is where we work." He said a bit loudly causing tears to fall down your face.

" I'm sorry if you feel that way sam but this is the closest thing to home I've had in a long time." You yelled as you ran out the doorway.

"I'm gonna go see if she's ok." Charlie said following you down the hallway.

"Hey…N/N,what's the matter?"

"Sam and I share a room but…it doesn't even look like it…ive never really cared until..now."

Charlie smiled and pulled you into a hug.

 

"You should be lucky."

" Why?" You asked.

"Because I'm your fairy godmother and I'm going to make your wish come true." She said with a wink.

*6 days later * 

You and the boys were on your way back from a (creature name) hunt and what Charlie told you still didn't seem to make any sense what exactly did she mean by being your "fairy godmother" and "making  
Your dreams come true?" 

"When you arrived back at the bunker you were the first to get out of the impala,after a few decent knocks on the door Charlie opened it.

"So…how was the hunt?" She asked

It was good nothing the guys and I couldn't handel…although I was wondering… what exactly did you mean about being my "fairy godmother?"

Charlie smiled and took a hold of your hand.

" I've been dying to show you she said pulling you towards yours and Sam's room.

You were about to open the door but she removed your hand off the knob and covered your eyes with her hands.

"Arent you the curious one?" She said with a hint of Sass.

" Can you uncover my eyes now,I want to see what you've done."

"Sorry…princess I've got to wait for your prince this is just as much for him as it is for you."she said

It wasnt long until you heard a set of feet getting closer.

"Charlie? What's going on?" Sam asked

"Take a hold of the ladies hand and I'll show you." She said as Sam's large hand took a hold of your small one.

Charlie removed her hands from your face and opened the door.

What you saw was exactly what you wanted a selfie you took with Sam was in a frame on your dresser, a vase of dasies was on your nightstand, you sat down on the bed which was covered in white sheets to your surprise it was memory foam.

"I love this so much! How did you even know?"

" Cuz I'm your fairy godmother." She said happily before turning to Sam.

"I hope you like it too Sam I don't think I've made it too girly."

Sam looked around and noticed his books were placed neatly in a medium sized bookcase, on his nightstand was one of his watches and the remote for the flat screen he smiled when he saw you sitting on the bed and sat down next to you.

"I like it…can you help us redecorate?"

You were surprised at sam for saying this.

"What?…why?" You asked

"Because… were going to turn this bunker Into a home."


End file.
